


Blossom Meanings

by TheDreamyWarrior



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, But like the point of this is that she cuts her off at the start, F/F, Flowers, Implied Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Language of Flowers, Peridot is very gay, uh. someone teach me how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamyWarrior/pseuds/TheDreamyWarrior
Summary: Peridot is given a very specific bouquet request. (Based on a tumblr post)
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Blossom Meanings

It was the middle of summer. The sun rays bright in the sky outside. Even with the air conditioner Peridot could feel herself sweating profusely. It was a slow day at her flower store.

No wonder. Today's a Tuesday.

She just stared around at the colorful flowers that were carefully placed over the counter and shelves. All of them ordered by color to form a rainbow around the whole place. Peridot stood in the middle, a sweaty button-up shirt and dirty glasses and wild blonde hair. She took a sip of water from a mug, it was just 2pm and the rest of the day was obviously going to be extremely boring.

She sighed, laying her face on the glass counter. It was a cool enough to make her feel refreshed.

Peridot wished she could just leave her turn and just accept the problems she'd get in with the owner. But this is literally the only job she has gotten ever since she graduated high school two years ago, she can't leave specially when she needs some money to pay for her future studies.

Her pained groan reverberated on the fogged glass. The beautiful flowers felt like they were mocking at her misfortune, it felt like torture.

The door creaked ever so slightly while being opened. Peridot just shifted rapidly into a more professional posture, wiping the sweat off of her forehead with her sleeve and adjusting her round glasses to see the client that came in.

_ Oh stars. _

She recognized her face instantly. Even after two years from graduating high school she wouldn't forget the pretty round face and deep blue eyes of Lapis Lazuli, her classmate she had a crush on for years back then — and maybe still did. Her eyes widened in surprise and her cheeks flushed red.  _ This is embarrassing. _

"Hello! Welcome to..." her regular welcome chatter was interrupted when blue-haired woman slapped her hand with 20 dollars against the counter. “Woah please chill!”

"I heard that certain flowers have meaning, right?" She asked with a determined gaze.

"Yes. That's true. Do you have any specific message you want to send?" Peridot asked with a dry tone, still put off by her attitude.

"I want you to make a bouquet so I can passive-aggressively say  _ 'fuck you' _ to someone," she ordered, "I'm just tired of my girlfriend and I'm going to break up with her today,"

_ Oh. _

Peridot remembered, Lapis Lazuli had been dating Jasper back in the last year of highschool. A known jock and bully of the parallel class. Peridot specially had been given a very special treatment by her, which made her grimace in shame. She's curious about what could have happened, but just thinking of her whole personality made it clear that she and Lazuli would never really end well.

"Oh, so you. I never thought you would last together so long," Peridot commented while moving around the shelves, staring at the labels under each vase.

"Sorry. Do I know you?" Lapis inquired suspiciously, making Peridot squeak shyly.

"I'm Peridot Olivine! We were on the same class on High School!" She responded while turning to her, showing off the name tag attached to her shirt.

She gasped in surprise and Peridot shrunk nervous assuming the reaction would be mockery.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I hadn't recognized you," Lapis played a bit with her hair at the back, "I just hadn't seen you in so long I actually thought you moved somewhere else," She tapped on the counter while Peridot went back to looking for the flowers, "considering you were the best student of the class I was sure you got an internship or something," Peridot's tension went down while listening to the woman's comments.

"Yeah, let's say that I just couldn't find anything that interested me, right now I'm just working at this shop to like, save up some money for when I finally decide on something," She responded when finally gathering the last flower and starting to roll the bouquet around an orange wrapping.

Lapis stared at the flowers with a smirk.

"This looks way too pretty to say 'fuck you', what do they mean?"

Peridot adjusted her glasses and took a deep breath, with a gentle hand starting to point at the different flowers.

"Geranium is stupidity, foxglove insincerity, meadowsweet means uselessness; with yellow carnations you're technically saying  _ 'you have disappointed me' _ while orange lilies are straight up hatred," She said trying to contain her laughter, "It's actually a very accurate message I'd say,"

Lazuli gave her a very bright smile which made Peridot catch her breath for a second.

"Thank you Peridot, I'm glad I was able to see you again!" She said while taking the bouquet.

"You want to put a note on it? Maybe to make the message clear," she asked not really wanting her to leave yet.

She pondered for a while.

“Seems good to me,”

Peridot took the fountain pen with a cheeky smirk. Adding sparkly blue ink to the tip, writing out a very pretty and elegant  _ ‘Fuck You — Lapis’ _ to a card with a flowery stamp. Lapis grinned in a similar way while she saw Peridot fold it gently and attach it to the bouquet with a golden string.

“There ya go Laz. This will surely put that brute out of her marbles,” She handed the bouquet delicately on her hands. their fingers barely touching each other when exchanging it.

_ ‘Oh stars, they’re so soft’  _ she thought while flushing red. Lapis took notice of this and let out a giggle, making the blonde even more flustered.

“Thank you! Hope to see you soon Peri.” She said while heading out to the store.

_ Peri. _

Once the store door was closed shut she let out a high-pitch squeak while face-planting over the glass counter.

“Oh my stars oh my stars,” Peridot’s muffled words could barely be heard as she continued to freak out.

She just couldn’t get rid of the mental image of her. With eyes a deep dark blue that made her namesake fitting. Her smile, her lips.  _ ‘Damnit,’ _ she thought.  _ ‘I didn’t expect to revive an old crush on this god forsaken Tuesday.’ _

The day was going to become even more painfully long while she was yearning to see her again. And the next, and the one after.

An eternal week passed before the familiar blue hair was seen at the entrance of the store, wearing an elegant blue summer dress and a straw hat to cover up from the sun. Once inside she took it off revealing her face once again to the  _ very flustered _ Peridot. And put down a 20 dollars buck in a similar manner than before.

“I’d like a bouquet that can say  _ ‘You’re cute, I’m interested in you’ _ ,” she said in a timid tone.

Peridot stared at the $20 and then at her. Letting out a sigh as she went to the shelves and perused through the different flowers.

_ ‘Apple blossoms: Preference; White Camelia: You’re adorable; Blue Salvia: I think of you; Dwarf Sunflower: Adoration; Red Tulip: Declaration of love’  _ she listed in her head with slight heartache. Wondering who would be the lucky girl to have gotten her interest during the past week or so.

She huffed while putting a soft pink wrapping around the bouquet. And then placing it gently on the counter.

“Would you like to put a note on it?” Peridot asked with a grimace. 

“Sure, but I’d like to write it this time,” She answered without showing off any emotion.

She took out a box with the assorted card designs and colors. Lapis took an aqua green one and the fountain pen with bright blue ink on it. And started writing, positioning herself in a way that Peridot couldn’t see what she was putting on the card.

She grumbled sadly while trying to peek at Lapis’ writing.

“Hey, don’t peek. This is private,” She commented with a teasing tone. The blonde simply crossed her arms.

The woman folded the card on half, and then tied it to the bouquet with a golden ribbon. She stared at the flowers with a smirk, and looked back to Peridot.

“Thank you, hope to see you soon,” She said as she suddenly gave her a kiss on her cheek, put on her hat, and ran outside the store.

She was stunned there, staring emptily at the transparent glass door. The bouquet still placed just in front of her. She ran her hand through her cheek where she placed her lips. then stared down at the flowers.

Peridot took in a deep breath as her heart raced fast. Shakily opening the card.

The inside, written with the most beautiful and delicate calligraphy one could imagine, small heart doodles all over it.

_ Call me,  _ and a phone number that one could only assume it was Lapis’.

“Damn.” was the only thing that was heard in the empty store.


End file.
